The present invention relates to the field of social media and, more particularly, to enhancing karaoke systems utilizing audience sentiment feedback and audio watermarking.
Karaoke is a world-wide phenomenon which is often performed as a social entertainment where amateur singers sing along to selected music. Frequently, singers can receive immediate feedback from spectators who evaluate the singer's performance of a karaoke song. Unfortunately, the phenomenon has not evolved with today's social networking. Although social networking is a phenomenon that is currently driving interactions between people, social iterations (e.g., social karaoke Web sites) of karaoke lack the real-time interaction and feedback often associated with traditional karaoke. For example, a typical social interaction between individuals using a social karaoke application permits chats to include images and sometimes Web camera interactions.
However, there is no integration of multiple user audio, text and video social interactions. Furthermore, the available social media feedback to the karaoke content does not enable remote users to gather accurate listener responses to their singing, but relies on the manual social interactions. Finally, there is no karaoke system which leverages social feedback from listeners to enhance the social karaoke experience.